La Séduction d'un Serpent
by Sensoriane
Summary: Vous ne la connaissez pas, et pourtant beaucoup à Pourdlard vivent son enfer quotidien, l'enfer de celles qui sont tombées sous le charme d'un certain Drago Malfoy. Un instant dans la vie d'une de ces amoureuses qui se se sont fait manipuler par le charme de ce Serpentard, puis utiliser et jeter mais qui ne peuvent s'en passer. One-Shot


**DELECTATION**

_L'amour adolescent._

_Nous le connaissons tous, du moins nous sommes tous persuadés d'en savoir la définition et les effets._

_Les adultes vous diront que ce n'est qu'une passade, un moment intense, qui finit toujours par s'éteindre. Un amour plus illusoire que réel, dont les blessures qui en résultent sont toujours moins profondes qu'elles ne le paraissent. En définitive, que l'amour adolescent fait passer le temps, mais que le temps fait passer l'amour. _

_Le jeune homme vous répondra que c'est ce qui nous pousse aux pires folies, à prendre le plus de risques, mais aussi à réaliser les plus grands rêves. Une passion qui vous fait vibrer de tout votre être, mais qui, à l'instar de la foudre, laisse les vêtements intacts et le cœur en cendre._

_Une jeune fille amoureuse ne trouvera pas les mots pour le décrire. Comment parler d'un tourbillon de sensations, si haut en couleur, et si contradictoire en son tout. _

_Moi je ne vous dirais qu'une seule chose : L'amour adolescent est celui vous ronge de l'intérieur, qui vous consume jusqu'au plus profond de vous-même. L'amour adolescent, le plus éphémère et le plus destructeur. Celui qui fait que chaque nouvelle journée est attendue, espérée, mais également rejetée, désolante et dénuée de sens._

_Ceci est pour toute celle qui comme moi, se sont fait manipuler, utiliser, puis jeter par le beau Drago Malfoy, et qui par-dessus tout, ne peuvent plus s'en passer._

Une chaleur dans le bas ventre. Un feu d'artifice au fond du cœur. Et toutes ces sensations, trop fortes pour être décrites, sans mot pour les exprimer. Un dernier coup qui claque contre ses hanches, une dernière pulsion qui semble s'emparer de tout son être, et soudain la jouissance, l'accès à cette luxure idyllique, ce moment tant attendu qui vous transporte au loin, là où âme et corps ne font plus qu'un. Si loin de ce monde et de cette réalité qui inlassablement malgré tous vos efforts vous rattrape de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus violement.

Puis c'est la fin. Inéluctablement. Cet arrêt que l'on cherche tant à fuir et qui indéniablement vous projette si brutalement dans ce quotidien haïs dont on a tant de fois fait le tour.

Et enfin, esclave de notre routine, cet au revoir. Et cette promesse, dénuée de tout sentiment, ces paroles vides de sens, de remettre ça, demain, après demain, quand le désir du corps est remplacé par le besoin de l'autre.

Une seule règle le détachement. Une seule vérité, ce sentiment de détresse et d'immense solitude qui vous érode au plus profond de votre être pour vous laisser pantelante, déboussolée et sans attaches.

Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsque ce dernier lui plaqua sauvagement ses reins contre la taille, dans un dernier effort. Aussitôt libéré, il s'écarta, ne lui jetant pas un regard avant de se revêtir calmement et de disparaitre sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière pour celle qui ne vit que pour lui.

Elle resta le long du mur essoufflée et meurtrie. Non cette fois si n'avait pas était plus violente que les dernières, et pourtant la douleur semblait la consumer toute entière. Plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait son cœur se déchirer lors de ces au revoir glacés. Et alors qu'elle renfilait sa jupe, ne pouvant retenir les larmes de couler, elle réalisa que les données avaient changé. Non elle ne le voulait plus, du moins pas de la même manière. La satisfaction de le sentir sien contre son corps, l'allégresse de pouvoir le posséder physiquement ne lui suffisait plus. Elle le voulait pour elle, dans son intégralité, que le corps et l'âme du serpent ne puissent exister que par elle. Son cœur, ses regards, ses caresses, tout se devait de lui appartenir. Ce qu'elle avait appris à voir à travers ce corps à corps régulier l'avait comblée. Elle avait vu à travers cette carapace glaciale, cet être déchiré par des choix qui ne lui appartenaient pas, par cette vie d'esclavage toute tracée. Et dans ses battements de reins, elle savait désormais discerner sa faiblesse face à un monde trop vaste, sa passion et sa violence. Trois sentiments se déchirants son corps sans répit. Et la certitude de le libérer de ce perpétuel combat par le contact de son corps avait longtemps comblé tous ses désirs. Et lorsque nu, tous les deux, ils s'échappaient de leur réalité, savourant les quelques instants où être eux ne leur était plus impossible, elle voyait la paix, la calme s'insinuer dans ces iris métalliques.

Puis trop rapidement à chaque fois, il s'en allait, ne cherchant ni à apprécier ce repos ni à apprendre à savourer cet être qui jour après jour s'offrait un peu plus à lui, corps et âme sans distinction. Et elle observait ses pupilles retrouver cette bataille qui n'avait cessé d'être que pour un court instant.

Elle reprit contenance, sécha ses larmes et se prépara à sortir, renfilant ce masque d'indifférence qu'elle avait osé ôter pour quelques instants. Elle disparut derrière la porte, le claquement de ses talons dans le couloir, seule trace de son passage, se refusant à regarder les quelques traces humides ornant le mur, seules preuves de leurs ébats.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rappelle. Résister ne servait à rien. Elle savait d'ores et déjà que le temps venu, elle reviendrait vers lui. Elle avait essayé, de toutes ses forces, d'empêcher ce sentiment si terrifiant qu'est l'amour, de prendre possession d'elle-même, elle avait lutté mais pas assez vaillamment apparemment puisque depuis quelques temps elle avait lâché prise, s'abandonnant dans cet étrange situation, inconsciente face aux dangers de déroger aux règles. Elle qui pourtant se trouvait de si bons jugements ordinairement.

Et plus elle tentait de s'accrocher, de se faire entendre, de se faire comprendre, plus elle le sentait s'éloigner. De la subtilité, elle était désormais passée au désespoir, tentant de le guider nuit après nuit vers la tour d'astronomie, tour de promesse sincère et de fidélité. Mais comme inconscient à ses efforts, ou alors au contraire bien trop conscient mais si peu réceptif, il l'entraînait sans qu'elle ait son mot à dire vers les couloirs sombres et isolés de l'aile ouest du château. Le couloir des heures perdues, celui des amours passés qui ne duraient jamais plus d'une courte nuit.

Mieux valait être son jouet que de ne plus être du tout.

Après tout, un certain homme a dit : « Pour l'amour d'une rose, le jardinier est le serviteur de mille épines ». Bien sûr un autre homme a aussi dit : « le plus grand amour est celui d'une mère, vient ensuite l'amour d'un chien puis celui d'un amant », mais ça, un cœur transis ne le voit pas.

Plusieurs masques, plusieurs vies mais une seule âme pour se déchirer ce tout, c'est le fardeau d'un cœur qui bat.


End file.
